Loathsome Lips
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: He couldn't say anything. Not a sound. The silent tears were enough to say that Danny Fenton could no longer tell others what he wanted most... speech. Second in 'Defective Emotions' saga... involves Dumb!Danny.


**This is part 2 of the "Defective Emotions" saga when Danny will become mute/dumb. –hands out piñata bats- These are for later. Nope, still don't own Danny Phantom. I don't think I ever will… Bitter Reunions is to blame.**

**

* * *

**

Loathsome Lips

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat _Jack Fenton_ did this to you!"

"Guess again, cheese head."

Daniel was shooting towards me at a pretty decent speed, turning invisible and suddenly ramming into me… right out of Jack's body. I had no choice but to be thrown back out of my embodiment of a human and into the library. It upset me how the boy couldn't understand why I wanted Maddie as my wife, but took me as some god-forsaken enemy of his whom he wouldn't listen to.

He tried to attack me, but I turned and kicked him in the stomach. "Daniel, stop," I ordered. "Think of the things I could show you. The doors we could open! You, Danny Phantom, and I… Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule!"

"Forget it, pal," he replied. "You money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!" He shot a ghost ray at me, but I countered it and simply pushed it back at him. A shield came up when he ducked, and he pointed at me. "I know who you are," he continued. "I'll tell my father." His eyes narrowed. "I'll tell _everyone._"

I shrugged. "And so will I. Honestly, by exposing me… you expose yourself." I landed softly on the ground, continuing to smile. "I suggest you begin reconsidering your options, my boy. Your ideals as a superhero have gone on long enough. All you need to know is that you're not wanted in Amity Park. And you never were."

He continued to stare at me. "And how would you know that, old man?" he questioned.

My hands began to glow with ecto-energy. "If only you understood the pain I had to go through being diagnosed with ecto-acne. But you wouldn't now, would you? Can't even drive, and you have powers beyond your wildest dreams."

"I told you before; you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop!"

I shot a ghost ray at him, the shield coming up again. He looked at me, a sort of pleading fury in his eyes. My hand smoked red again, and I raised an eyebrow. "It appears that you can make it come at will already. Very good, Daniel."

It went down, and he shot a ray at me. I dodged it and was two feet away from his face moments later. He growled slightly, backing away a little, a flash of fear evident across his face. "Why don't you get a life?!"

"I do have a life," I told him. No longer was this just a little game of 'control-the-child.' I _wanted_ him as a son. Slowly but surely, he was becoming just like I was. I hadn't even known him for thirty-six hours, and already, he was becoming a thorn in my side. Teenagers might be at a crucial time in their lives, but they don't have to act like they know _everything._

This is exactly what he was doing.

My hand began to glow again as I advanced on him. He looked frustrated, furious, as if I was something dead that just kept coming back to life- a weed. "You're sick," he spat, now cornered against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly began to scream, "MOM! DAD!"

The hand went to his stomach. I gave him a deadly glare. "You say anything more, Danny, you'll be worrying more about yourself than about me. Now quiet and listen to me.

"You come with me, everything will be perfectly fine. If not, consequences will be… _unspeakable."_ I grinned widely. "We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

He swallowed nervously. "No."

I nodded matter-of-factly. "Good. Now come here."

By now, my hand was glowing a dark red. Danny looked at me cautiously and took a small step in my direction. He didn't understand that I wanted to _help_ him. If only he could see the possibilities that I had in store for him. No one could see what he would turn into. He was only a teenager! I got my ghost powers when I was twenty- he was five years ahead of me.

He was going to be mine. I would make it so.

The boy was finally in front o me, looking scared and livid. "What do you…?"

I put my fingers, two of them, to his lips. "Silent, my child. And speak no more."

The fingers began glowing; Daniel's eyes widened with shock. He tried to move, but I had manipulated my fingers to now grasp his cheek. My palm completely covered his mouth. Tears began to come down his face. Guilt seemingly smacked me with a shovel.

The process _was _supposed to hurt, but not like this. Not 'tears-coming-down-my-face' painful. Sacrifices must be made to help those who don't understand life. Thus, they can begin to learn about it. Unfortunately, he was one of those sacrifices. Did I like it? Frankly, no, but he needed to learn that I was his superior.

He was beginning to strain.

I finally let go of him and took my fingers off his lips. Stepping back from my work, I smiled, feeling a strange sensation rise within me. Was it triumph or despair? Anger or sadistic happiness? I couldn't say exactly as I watched Daniel blink, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

No sound came out.

He tried speaking again. Whispering, yelling, screaming, nothing worked. All trace of noise had disappeared.

Was I successful in what I wanted? Could I, Vlad Plasmius, finally do the unthinkable?

I did. I could. All I could do was grin.

He couldn't say anything. Not a sound. The silent tears were enough to say that Danny Fenton could no longer tell others what he wanted most... speech.

* * *

**I pity Danny, but I love this series. –goes after Vlad with scythe- Yes, I get a different weapon. I wrote the story. Multi-chapter or not? Suggestions welcomed for other disabilities. Already have deaf in the works. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading, friends. **


End file.
